disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Obake
Obake is a mysterious villain in Big Hero 6: The Series, serving as the main antagonist of the first season. Though his machinations are unknown, Obake's sinister demeanor and ability to corrupt technology, threatens the city of San Fransokyo. Background Little is currently known about Obake. Twenty years in the past, he was an exceptionally young student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where he studied under the tutelage of Professor Granville. Today, he spends a majority of his time in his lair, developing a plot of which the details are unknown (though it evidently has some connection to the famed artist and scientist, Lenore Shimamoto). Obake is an extremely gifted scientist; his genius is primarily used to manipulate technology to do his bidding. He has surveillance on virtually every corner of San Fransokyo, allowing him to monitor and control parts of the city as he pleases. To assist in his schemes, Obake calls upon the assistance of San Fransokyo's criminal underworld. As revealed in "The Bot Fighter", Obake has a daughter named Trina, who appears to be a normal teenager but is actually an android and an accomplice in Obake's schemes against San Fransokyo, although the two treat each other as father and daughter. Personality Obake has an ominous aura about him, in part due to his confidence. The soft-spoken villain carries himself in a phlegmatic manner, though behind this persona lies a cruel and unpredictable menace. In his approach to diabolism, Obake is very meticulous and refuses to act on impulse. When faced with an obstacle, Obake will observe it from a distance, analyze the strengths and weaknesses of his hurdle, then use the information he's gathered to overcome it. This rigorous conduct allows Obake to always be five steps ahead of his enemy. As a result of this, he fears nothing or no one. He does, however, hold some level of respect to those who can hold their own against his schemes, at least briefly. As is the case with Big Hero 6, and more specifically their leader, Hiro Hamada. Apart from being an expert hacker, the lengths of Obake's power are unknown. As such, he regularly aligns himself with other criminals to use their resources to achieve his goals. Obake is deeply feared by his subordinates and is intolerant of failure. Should his underlings underperform in their assignments, Obake will quickly resort to killing them as punishment. Obake's unwavering mentality comes from the belief that villainy is freedom. He lacks respect for the law, and pities anyone that chooses to follow it; he equates having a moral compass to being tied to a leash. In relation to this, Obake sees his attempts to recruit Hiro as a means of "liberating" him from the laws set by society. Physical appearance Obake is of average height, with a slim physique. His skin has a pale, somewhat grayish tone. He has black hair with a red streak, piercing blue eyes, and noticeable cheekbones. The left side of Obake's face occasionally produces a bright, neon purple glow that stretches from his skull, down to just above his chin. The cause of this glow has yet to be revealed. Role in the series The mysterious villain makes a hidden appearance in "Baymax Returns". Through phone, Obake orders his lackey, Yama, to steal a paperweight from the office of Professor Granville. The paperweight has the ability to amplify technology to dangerous levels. Unfortunately, Yama's initial attempt ends in failure, motivating Obake to kill him. In a desperate attempt to save himself, Yama claims to have something better, and reveals to have an army of super-strong robots cloned after Baymax. Obake orders Yama to use the bots to steal the paperweight, but Yama's efforts are thwarted by Big Hero 6. Their leader, Hiro Hamada, destroys the paperweight to prevent it from causing any further destruction. As the team celebrates their victory, Obake watches intently on the monitor screen from his lair, seemingly intrigued by their sudden presence. Despite the loss of the paperweight, Obake continues on with his plot by hiring operatives to do his bidding. In "Failure Mode", he hires Globby to steal a priceless painting known as the "City Rising", which had blueprints hidden underneath. The blueprints were for some sort of machine that was designed by artist and scientist Lenore Shimamoto. Meanwhile, Obake monitors Big Hero 6's activity, and develops interest in Hiro Hamada, especially. In "The Impatient Patient", Obake hires the Mad Jacks to steal a valuable hard drive that Alistair Krei bought on the black market. Little did anyone know, that it was Obake who sold Krei the hard drive, and he used the Mad Jacks to get Krei paranoid enough to keep the secrets on the hard drive to himself. The hard drive itself was actually a bug that allowed Obake to hack into Krei's computers once he plugged it in. Once inside Krei Tech's systems, he not only gained access to top-secret projects but also uncovered Hiro's secret identity. Following this discovery, Obake makes it his mission to uncover the identities of the five remaining members of the team, and goes about this by stealing and reprogramming Noodle Burger's animatronic mascot in "Killer App". With Noodle Burger Boy's ability to obtain personal information of customers by scanning them, Obake sends it out to retrieve information on Big Hero 6. The mission is a success, and by the end of the episode, Obake "gets to know" the true identities of Honey Lemon, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Fred and Wasabi. Even so, Obake's main concern lies with Hiro, who shows potential in being of use to Obake. In "Kentucky Kaiju", Obake ordered Globby to lure out Big Hero 6 for the purpose of manipulating Hiro into questioning his capabilities. To observe how Hiro's reacted, Obake later dispatched Noodle Burger Boy to wreck havoc. Reviewing footage of his minion's fight with Hiro, Obake was unimpressed by Hiro's use of a nano compression circuitry to accomplish super strength. As a final test, Noodle Burger Boy hijacks Fred's life-sized Kentucky Kaiju and plants a control device onto it. During battle, Hiro's nano-suit gets destroyed, leaving him powerless. He is nevertheless able to defeat the animatronic by relying solely on his wit. Globby questions the reasoning behind the entire plot, to which Obake explains that he simply wanted to test Hiro's level of intelligence. When the house of Lenore Shimamoto was reopened after restoration in "Rivalry Weak", Obake went to SFAI in search of her secret lab only to be thwarted when a child bumped into him and broke his glasses. When news of Shimamoto’s secret lab was exposed to the public, he enhanced the video to zoom in Honey Lemon, only to find that she is in possession of her diary. The next day, Obake disguised himself as a historian in an attempt to get the diary from Honey Lemon and succeeded. Later on, he finally met Big Hero 6 in person and claimed disappointed because he knew the team could have tracked him down sooner. In their first encounter, Obake has the team trapped into three separate containers with only one minute to solve the riddle and the time he needed to finish scanning the diary. After the team escaped from his traps, he became mildly impressed with their creativity and cleverness. After that, he left the warehouse, with a desire to meet the team again another day. Back in his hideout, Obake has Lenore's diary digitized into his computer and has its hidden contents, formulas and equations revealed to him. By time of "Fan Friction", Obake has grown tired of Big Hero 6 as a collective and looks to kill them. To do so, he releases one of their previous adversaries, Momakase, from prison. At Obake's lair, Momakase confronts her rescuer and questions his motives. As both agreed that they have a common enemy in Big Hero 6, Obake offers her a place in his "club", with intent on eliminating Big Hero 6. Momakase agrees and is given Intel on the team. Momakase uses the gathered information to create an elaborate trap meant specifically to withstand the ability of each member. She is successful in imprisoning Big Hero 6 on Akuma Island, where they are left to die as the island itself is marked for demolition. While reporting her success, Momakase questions why Obake would agree to the killing of Hiro, as the latter supposedly had plans for the boy. Obake simply declares that if Hiro is "good enough", he'll survive. Over time, Obake continues forth with his plans. Despite hitting some roadblocks (such as Baron Von Steamer and his attempt to use the water of San Fransokyo Bay for his schemes) things begin to align for the mysterious villain. He remains adamnet about having Hiro join his side, and initiates one final plot to persuade the boy genius. Obake sends his daughter, Trina, to join the ranks of a bot-fighter and seduce Hiro into falling back into his criminal habits. Though Trina nearly succeeds, she ultimately fails due to Tadashi Hamada's influence on Hiro. Though disappointed with his inability to recruit Hiro, Obake declares that he and Trina must move forward without the boy genius. Trivia *'Obake' (おばけ) means "monster" or "apparition" in Japanese. *Obake has a one eyed ogre-like logo that appears on the screens and monitors he hacks into. *Despite appearing in "Baymax Returns", Obake's face was not shown until "Failure Mode". *His fake name “Ekabo” is Obake backwards. *According to Baymax, Obake's body temperature is below normal."Rivalry Weak" Gallery Concept art Obake Concept 1.jpg Obake Concept 2.jpg Obake Concept 3.jpg Obake concept A.jpg Obake concept B.jpg Screenshots Obake glow.png Obake darkness.png|"Did you bring it?" Obake takes Globby's substance.png Failure Mode 19.png Globby and Obake.png|Obake unveiling Lenore Shimamoto's blueprints from the painting The Impatient Patient 21.jpg The Impatient Patient 12.png The Impatient Patient 25.jpg Kentucky Kaiju 12.jpg|"Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt." Kentucky Kaiju 13.png Kentucky Kaiju 23.png Kentucky Kaiju 14.png Rivalry Weak 10.png Rivalry Weak 21.png Obake's disguise .png|Obake as Herman Ekabo Rivalry Weak 29.jpg Obake reading.jpeg Rivalry Weak 10.jpeg Obake's glow.jpeg Fan Friction 72.png|"You can thank me later." Momakase Meets Obake .jpeg|Momakase meets Obake. Fan Friction 51.png Mini-Max 14.png Steamer's Revenge 3.jpg Steamer's Revenge-5.JPG Steamer's Revenge 13.png|"Thank you Big Hero 6." Trina's footage.jpeg Obake_controlling_Trina.jpeg|Obake deactivates Trina Trina and Obake.jpeg|Obake and Trina Miscellaneous Obake symbol.png|Obake's symbol BH6 - Obake action figure.jpg BH6 Micro Chibi Figure - Obake.png|Chibi Obake References Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Parents